You Make My Ed Spin
by ultimate pen woo
Summary: Eddy's brother, Terry, is coming back to Peach Creek to stay for Thanksgiving week. Double D, unfortunately, has to deal with the man's immaturity and over-sexual behavior to the point where he wants Terry himself. Yes, Eddy's brotherxDouble D


Terry was only ever over at his family's house for several occasions; Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter. Those were the only times he'd put aside his dislike for his parents and attempt to spend time with the family. If it was any other occasion, though, he'd tell them to go fuck themselves. The only real thing he had to look forward to was tormenting his little brother.

"Hey little bro."

Eddy could feel his brother practically breathing down his neck. He held tightly onto the couch pillow that was on his lap, and turned to give his older brother a nervous smile. He was glad that Double D's parents were both attending the wedding of some friend back from high school, and were away halfway across the country so that Double D was forced to stay with him during such a rough time. Unfortunately, the genius Ed was in the shower upon the moment of Terry's arrival.

"What, no greeting? No hug for the big bro you haven't seen in almost a year?" Terry plopped himself down next to Eddy and draped an arm over his little brother, though Eddy wasn't so little anymore. Eddy had nearly completely caught up with his older brother in growth at 17.

"H-hey, Terry." Still, even if Terry and Eddy were nearly the same height, that did not fix any of the childhood trauma his brother caused, and Eddy was still probably weaker in comparison.

Terry smiled, showing his new perfect teeth (after getting them whitened under his insurance and dental plan. They were once yellow from his constant smoking.) He patted his brother on the shoulder and got up. "I gotta go take a leak. I don't feel like seeing your dad's disappointed face or anything, so tell your parents I'm already here." Terry didn't like to acknowledge that he had parents. He _hated_ his parents, after all. Just a simple grudge he held for them always favoring Eddy over himself.

Double D turned off Eddy's shower and stepped out into the small cold room. He completely forgot his own towel, and he certainly wasn't ready to use one of Eddy's because of his humbleness. He was forced to sit on the edge of the tub and slowly dry off while freezing half to death. Preoccupied by the situation of the lack of towels, he did not notice the door knob turn. He, unfortunately, didn't remember to lock the door, either.

The door slammed open, and Eddy's brother stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Oh Good Lord! Can you please knock?" Double D desperately went to cover himself with his hands. He turned bright red with embarrassment.

Terry chortled cruelly at the boy. He didn't even notice the genius Ed until he squealed. "Even in the shower you wear your hat? Dude, you're fucking insane."

Double D glared at the older man. "Can you please be kind enough to give me privacy?"

"Huh," Terry scoffed, "I dunno, girlfriend. I liked that scream you made when I walked in on you. So cute. Does Eddy hear it a lot in bed? I'm jealous." Without even caring about the genius Ed's presence, he walked over to the toilet and unzipped his pants. "I gotta piss, so either get out if you really don't wanna be in the same room, or look away...or keep looking. Whatever floats your boat, kid, I won't judge."

Shamefully, Double D looked away. "I don't think I've met quite a vile person as yourself, Terrence."

"Heh, I try, kid." After relieving himself, he turned to Double D and grinned, showing off his newly whitened teeth. "Catch you later, girlfriend." And, with that, Terry left. Perhaps his week at his family's house was going to be more interesting, after all.

"Ugh!" Double D exclaimed. "And the man doesn't even have the decency to wash his own hands!" He certainly knew to not ask Terry to pass him anything during Thanksgiving dinner.

Eddy tensed at the sound of hearing his brother walking down the steps. His older brother's footsteps were so foreboding, and they boomed down the steps just the same whether he was angry or not, so Eddy never knew how to prepare himself whenever Terry slipped into a bad mood.

"Hey, Eddy, I saw your girlfriend naked. Why couldn't you have told me he was taking a shower?" Terry sat down next to Eddy and grabbed the remote from his little brother's hands, flipping through the channels boredly.

"I-I forgot. Sorry, Terry."

"Heard you got into Pennsylvania U," Terry said mockingly. Terry never went to college. He got into too much trouble so that no one would accept him. It went without saying that he was a fuck up, which was probably why his parents valued Eddy over him. Though, he didn't care. He hated his family all the same. If anything, being a fuck up just let him live his life a lot more easily. "What school is that that retard going to?"

Eddy tightened his grip on the pillow. "He's not retarded, bro. He's going into the army."

"Ah, the army," Terry guffawed momentarily, "The army is just for the kids who are too dumb or too poor to achieve anything. What about the girlie one? I'm sure he got a full scholarship to some awesome fucking ivy league school or some shit."

"Cornell. In New York."

Terry frowned. "I know where Cornell fucking is. I don't live under a rock, kid. Wow? Sad, eh?" Terry mocked, "All three of you going different ways. Soon you're going to learn what real life is like kid. Life without your fruity best friends serving as an ego boost. When you start getting real lonely, you'll get over this little humble streak and end up like me!"

Eddy turned to Terry, who had a thumb poked into his chest as if he was boasting about himself, implying that ending up like him was a good thing. "Whatever, Terry." Frankly, he didn't have the heart or motivation to tell Terry to go fuck himself. It was around Thanksgiving, after all.

As if an angel with perfect timing blessed hi,, Double D came down the stairs dawning an orange sweater and purple cargo pants. One thing that never changed about the genius Ed was his favorite colors. "Sorry to have taken so long, Eddy."

Eddy smiled, glad to finally have a distraction from his brother. "No problem, Double D. Sit down."

Terry gave a bright smirk to the genius Ed. "What, no greeting for me, princess?"

Double D frowned at Terry. Choosing to ignore the man, he sat down next to Eddy. "I forgot to bring a towel in with me, and I just couldn't bring myself to use one of your towels. I'm really quite sorry for my forgetfulness."

The conversation continued to go on with Double D apologizing and Eddy forgiving him. Terry only ended up getting more and more annoyed with the two, until he finally got up and left, heading towards the kitchen with the goal of eating almost fucking everything. As soon as Terry was gone, Double D and Eddy grinned at each other, glad to be rid of the demon brother.


End file.
